


Brought me back to life

by StilesHale91



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Cranks, Escape, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Infection, Kissing, Laboratories, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Newt is immune :3, Shower Sex, Teresa dies, Trust, Violence, Virus, WICKED | WCKD Is Not Good, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning! Includes smaller spoiler to 'The Death Cure' if someone hasn't read it yet.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brought me back to life

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Includes smaller spoiler to 'The Death Cure' if someone hasn't read it yet.

Thomas was leaned against the cold wall, his arms wrapped around his legs, while he rested his eyes on the others who were fast asleep. He couldn’t make his mind to calm down enough to be able to go to bed. Once Brenda sat down beside him, the brunette boy jumped a bit, slowly settling down when he saw it was the girl. “Who did you think I am? A crank?” 

“You could have been. Aren’t you afraid of your cranks from downstairs? That one day they’ll escape?” He looked at the older girl with slight confusion that how was she still able to smile and tease him jokingly when the world has turned into a living hell.

“They’re tied out securely, moreover they can’t think, they’d not be able to escape ever.”

“Glad to see at least someone is so certain about things.” Thomas mumbled on his veiled voice tone while he ran his fingers along his dusty locks, still having some sand in it. 

“Strange to hear such from the leader of a team.”

“The leader? I’m not the leader. At least not a good one. I wish I could be, to be able to protect my friends, have great plans, but so far all of my plans had their victims. Maybe they’d be better on their own than with me, I bring no luck to them.” 

“It’s hard to make the right decisions these days, don’t be too hard on yourself.” 

Thomas forced a smile on his face, feeling how it hurt his muscles as it’s been at least months or even more since the last time he’s smiled. He closed his eyes down, listening to the huge storm and lightning’s noises which penetrated through the windows. It lasted for few more hours, and even though now silence fell onto the place Thomas preferred the loud thunder than the dead silence. He cast his eyes on Brenda who fell asleep as well like the others, and the boy thought maybe it’s time to get some rest as well, he’d need the energy. He placed his backpack beside him, to lie his head down, however he stopped moving when he heard oncoming noises from downstairs. Immediately he shook Brenda awake, then grabbed her up when the door was torn open with the cranks flooding inside. 

“Everyone wake up!” Thomas shouted from the top of his lungs as loud as he never did before. The brunette boy gasped when one of the cranks grabbed onto Teresa and dragged her to the ground, but then he ran over to Newt as two cranks jumped onto him, kicking both of them off his friend. “Just run!” He yelled taking one more glance at the dark haired crank who smashed Teresa’s head, but he was pulled by Brenda to run into another direction than the others, as soon one part of the cranks began to chase them. Thomas didn’t know why he wasn’t devastated, why didn’t he just try to help the girl, to save her, or why was he able to run and not cry due to the loss of Teresa. He wondered if it was because he still felt mad at her, how she was on the WCKD’s side all along, how she betrayed them. Brenda’s voice brought him back from his thoughts as she shouted so he'd watch out as there was a deep gap on the floor under them, jumping it over just in time, before he was pulled inside an abandoned room, backing off with the girl to its corner. Through the room’s glass door they saw the silhouettes of the running horde, thankfully not stopping by. Just when the two were about to catch up their breathe, Thomas froze down when the door slowly opened up seeing the same dark haired crank who attacked Teresa, as the dim light of his torch lit onto the crank’s pale face Thomas waited as to his own surprise the other didn’t look like who was about to attack them. He was snapped out of staring when Brenda threw a knife right into the chest of the other. The brunette boy ignoring the way Brenda tried to pull him away held his eyes in amazement on the crank boy who instead of aggression pulled the knife out of his chest and didn’t break the eye contact with Thomas for a single second. Maybe he was lately infected and the virus didn’t take over him completely yet, that’s what Thomas could think about right then. He didn’t know why but the whole situation made it impossible to move, he stared into the other’s cold blue eyes, not knowing why the other decided to not attack them, but as Brenda was pulling harshly on his wrist eventually he ran out of the room with the girl, knowing they had to get out of the building as the rest of the cranks wouldn’t hesitate to kill them. 

“What’s gotten into you back then?! It could have killed us both!” Brenda was panting as they were still running but now outside of the building in the sand. 

“Did you see his eyes, Brenda?” Thomas pointed at an abandoned van which seemed like a proper place to spend the rest of the night in there, soon the two, locking themselves in it. 

“His eyes? I was busier looking at his bloody face with the blood of your friend on it.” Brenda tried to speak quietly so they wouldn’t attract any attention. 

“He just seemed different.” Thomas mumbled as he lay down on the van’s floor, closing his eyes. 

“They’re all the same, infected crazies.”

Thomas didn’t comment anything on that, because he knew the girl was probably right. He wished the rest of their team survived, that Newt and the others were safe. No matter how many problems and thoughts were on his mind, Thomas’ system couldn’t bare it any longer and he fell asleep in the van.  
In the morning, Thomas covered his eyes due to the van’s open door, seeing how Brenda excitedly showed him the footprints in the bright light, assuming it belonged to Newt and the others. As he didn’t have any better plan and hoped it truly belonged to his friends he began to follow Brenda in silence. He felt like he’d never get use to the extreme heat but was grateful that at least they didn’t have to run. They walked through long distances when they arrived to a place with lot of wrecks of buildings, Thomas crouched down as the footprints seemed like they went in two different directions and seemed more than the ones they’ve been following so far. “Wait here.” Thomas walked along turning on the left but stopped immediately when he spotted a smaller group of cranks with the same dark haired boy in the messy red hoodie walking in the front. Their eyes met for a second but Thomas began to run as the rest of the cranks growled at him, chasing after him. He grabbed onto Brenda’s wrist, then began to run up on a rusty fire escape staircase. He didn’t look back just ran as fast as he could, only stopping when he heard Brenda’s yelp as the railing broke out, just in time he managed to hold onto her hands tight, but then he gasped at the view below them, not due to the highness but what the dark haired crank was doing. He stared in confusion how the crank boy was attacking his own kind, stopping them from climb after them on the staircase. He pulled Brenda back up, but remained at the edge of the staircase staring how the young crank smashed the last crank’s head against the wall, their eyes meeting once again as he looked up at him. 

“Thomas come on!”

“I’m going back down.” He frowned when Brenda pulled him back, looking in confusion at him. “I’ll follow you and the others, but I need to stay here, I have to talk to him!”

“Are you out of your mind?! That thing is infected!”

“That thing just saved us…you go after the others Brenda, I’ll catch up with you soon.” He said not accepting any further protesting as he already began to climb down the stairs, watching how the dark haired boy backed off into an alley. Was he afraid of him? Or was it a trap? He couldn’t tell but didn’t care because now his curiosity overtook the control in his brain. When he landed on the ground he turned into the alley where the infected boy was standing. “Hello…” He said after clearing his throat then made a few steps closer, he ran his eyes on the other, his big light blue eyes, black straight locks that fell onto his forehead. Thomas saw the typical visible veins along the other’s neck like the ones every crank had, his dark almost black lips, the extreme paleness of his skin, but he felt like there was still something human in the other. “I’m Thomas…” He raised his arm out towards the other watching in amazement how he shyly held onto his hand, Thomas’ body shivering at how cold his touch was before he shook it lightly. “Do you understand what I say?” He was surprised on himself when he smiled about the other’s nodding. When the taller male said hello, his voice sounded dry as if someone wouldn’t have any water for days. “What’s your name?” Thomas had so many questions towards the other, but would have felt bad to just run him down with all of it. When it turned out the dark haired boy only remembered it started with an ‘R’ Thomas decided to call him ‘R’ for now. He followed R along the alley then through a door which led to an abandoned hall, he wouldn’t have risked to go into buildings easily like that but he trusted that R wouldn’t lead him into a place full of cranks. 

As Thomas slipped down onto the floor with R, he couldn’t really find the words for a while just held his eyes on the other, who did the same. “Why did you save us?” Breaking the silence wasn’t so easy but Thomas wanted answers. 

“I…” He bit onto his dried out lip before he cast his eyes back on Thomas. “They…they wanted….to..kill you…eat you.”

“And you don’t want to kill me?” Thomas asked, a small smile appearing on his face when the other immediately shook his head. “When were you infected?”

“Must…must be years…I…I can’t remember…”

“Years!...Sorry.” Thomas didn’t want to yell but knowing how fast the virus infected others to insanity, now made him surprised that the other has been infected for years. “Maybe you’re….immune some way, like your system has been infected but managed to find the right methods to fight the virus…would you like to come with us? “

“I…need to find the..W.C.K.D.”

“What? No way! I’ve escaped from there. They’re no more than some cruel liar bunch of people.”

“I will…go on my own then…I know…that…um…I’m different…I…might be able…to…to end this…”

“But you’ll be no more than a lab rat in there, R.” 

“Is this better?”

“No. But I can take you with us, to a better place, where it’ll be safe from the cranks.”

“I’d …not let you..take the …risk and drag me among…your friends…sometimes…when I’m..really hungry…I still snap and …..I eat humans…I’m..the…the same like them…but the…difference, that might be useful, in experiences…”

“You’re really crazy if you want to go to those people!” Thomas huffed and got up from the floor, he needed a few minutes to calm down, because he already knew he’d not let R to go on his own, but the idea to see that rat faced Janson again made him sick and angry at the same time. “Fine…I’ll help you.” He sat back down front of R, watching the other’s big blue eyes with amazement. “We should get going to find the others then, I’ll let them know I’m going back with you.”

When they arrived to the end of the street which was full of cars’ wrecks all of Thomas’ friends got up staring with either fear or hatred towards R. Thomas expected a reaction like that so he asked R to wait for him till he ran up to the others. 

“What the hell is that crank doing here, Thomas?!” Minho was furious just like Newt and almost all the others.

“Don’t call him that! He’s R!” Thomas snapped back at the other boy as he pushed him back seeing how he pulled a knife out of his belt. “If you touch him, Minho you’re dead to me, so as the others. He’s different! I’m taking him back to the WICKED base.”

“WICKED? From where we escaped? Did this crank bit you? Because you’re already talking like one. Like you’ve lost your mind!”

“Listen! I don’t need your help, I don’t need any of you, but I’m going back with him. He might be the missing piece of the cure, he’s been infected years ago and here he is, still able to talk, think, control himself….”

“Don’t you remember what WICKED did to the others?! What they wanted to do with us?! And on the first place what this crank did to Teresa? Don’t tell me he is different Thomas, because he’s just like them, maybe some mutant type but he’s just a crank!”

“That’s enough! I don’t care what you think Minho but I’m going back with him!”

“Fine! Just go, because I can’t even bear to see your ugly shuck face!”

Thomas held onto R’s wrist as he turned around to walk away with him, not caring about Brenda or Newt’s voice how they wanted them to stay and talk it through. There wasn’t any time for that, they were lacking time, and maybe already have ran out of it, but he had to try, if this boy was the key to get the cure then it could save everyone maybe even the cranks. They’ve been walking through kilometers in dead silence when Thomas finally stopped, panting as he glanced up at the bright sky. “Of course there isn’t any berg when you need one.” He mumbled feeling his throat being dried out but not enough to make it inevitable to drink, he had to be careful with the amount he’d have. 

“Aren’t you scared I’ll…infect you?” Thomas stared back surprised at R due to the question. Did he actually care for him?

“No..I’m immune, but even if I’d not be I wouldn’t be scared…we better get going though, if a berg won’t find us we need to seek a shelter for the night.”

 

After a tiring walk they found a wreck of a helicopter but with quite usable doors, so Thomas decided to spend the night in there with R. It seemed like another storm was coming as the temperature began to decrease within minutes, Thomas shivering slightly in his jacket. He watched a bit confused as R unzipped his red hoodie then placed it onto him. Thomas furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the other male’s face, looking into those bright blue eyes. “What are you?” He whispered feeling the other’s cold breath against his skin, not feeling the same horrible stink the other cranks had. Thomas’ eyes were fixed with the other’s as he gently placed his palm against the other’s chest through the texture of his t-shirt, closing his eyes down as he tried to focus on feeling anything but there wasn’t any sign of a heartbeat. When he opened his hazelnut brown eyes R’s face was only few inches away from his. Thomas had no idea what he was doing anymore but he moved in closer pressing his lips against R’s, it felt dry, especially cold when he felt the boy’s tongue against his, it was like a tide, he wasn’t able to stop the kissing, just went along with it. He slipped his right hand onto R’s cheek, looking into the boy’s eyes, but stopped when R gasped and backed off a bit as he grabbed onto his chest. “What’s wrong?” Thomas crawled panicked to R, who seemed to be better within seconds. 

“For a second it felt like my heart has beaten.” R looked up at Thomas, who tried to check for the other’s pulse but as he couldn’t feel anything after a while he leaned down on the metal floor wrapping his arms around R as he rested his head on the boy’s chest. He was thinking about the kiss, his first kiss, he’d never thought of he’d get his first kiss from a crank, but R was more than that, he was someone special. 

“I’m sorry it all happened to you, but I’ll try to help.” Thomas slipped his hand onto R’s cold one, holding his weary eyes on him. Eventually the tiredness took control over his thoughts and he fell asleep in the arms of the black haired boy. 

Being back was worse than Thomas has thought of, especially when he met with Janson. The two of them were sent into a section of the lab where all the nurses and doctors were in surgical masks, tightly secured to their heads with no gap. When the nurses told Thomas he could wait outside as they were done with him, he rejected to leave and gently held onto R’s hand as he watched one of the nurses giving him an injection. He still wasn’t sure about this, he definitely didn’t trust the WCKD, but maybe once they could prove him wrong and find the cure. “I’m sorry you have to go through these experiments….but I’ll be here all along, I won’t let them hurt you.” Thomas entwined his fingers with R’s ignoring the nurse’s shocked look at their hands. Few hours of examinations followed when finally it was over for that day. They got their own room and bathroom to prevent them getting into any contact with the others. “Don’t bother about Janson, or to be honest about anyone here.” Thomas picked up the clean towel and clothes placed onto his bed, waiting till the tall boy copied him, nodding at his comment slowly. He gently held onto R’s hand as he saw the tall boy being startled from the sterilizing spray filling the narrow section they stepped in without their clothes on. Once the process ended the photocell door opened, the two boys walking along the short corridor inside their private showers. When Thomas closed the door he leaned against it relieved, looking up at R who was still holding onto his hand. “Finally we’re on our own now for a little, without the cameras and doctors.” It was hard to tell if the tall boy understood everything what he’s said, because sometimes he just stared into his eyes with a dead expression on his face. “Let’s wash the dirt off us.” Thomas eventually slipped his hand out of R’s and walked over to one of the showers, humming in joy as the water ran along his body, as if it was filling him with new energy. When he opened his eyes and saw the big steam though he quickly rushed to the next stall beside his, feeling how extremely hot the water was, he hissed from the pain but quickly turned it off. But R was standing still as if the boiling hot water didn’t matter to him. “Hey, you alright?” Thomas was worried and gently touched the boy’s arms which still were rather cold. As he hold his eyes on the other’s innocent look, he seemed so fragile, without breaking the eye contact Thomas turned the tap on a pleasant temperature, gently cupping R’s cheek with his hands. He cast his eyes onto those dark full lips before he pressed his own against it, shivering as the other’s palms were placed on his waist. Thomas didn’t care if it was wrong or not what they were doing but he didn’t have such feeling for others so far, he wanted to be with R, also to protect him if anyone of these WCKD bastards would dare to harm him. From his lips, his eyes ran lower at the visible blue veins along the other’s chest with some wounds from possibly bullets, and the fresh one caused by Brenda’s knife. His palms gently slipped along R’s flat belly, his hip bones before Thomas stopped holding his gaze at the other’s crotch, the black pubic hair with his long but soft cock in the middle of it. Thomas knew that R was infected and he’s attacked and probably ate up many people but right then he thought he was beautiful and however vulgar it sounded in his head he wanted to fuck him. He looked up once more into R’s unique light blue eyes, kissing him more passionately this time, panting as he felt the tall boy’s arms wrapping around him tight, making him to moan as their naked body was pressed against each other. Thomas shifted a bit as he stepped behind R, running his fingers on his back all over with the map of blue veins along the boy’s pale skin. He nuzzled his nose against his neck, while he rubbed his hard cock against R’s arse crack, wrapping both his arms around his slim body. While Thomas was kissing his neck, he felt more aroused from the way R gave out little whimpers as Thomas was rubbing his nipples. God, he looked so beautiful, with the wet black locks, his shiny light blue eyes. Thomas almost lost his balance when R lowered himself slightly and his bum was pressed against his hard on. He dig his fingers into R’s damp locks, kissing his shoulder while he was rubbing his hard cock against the other’s hole. Thomas moaned when he felt R’s fingers wrapped around his cock and how he pressed it against his own hole, moaning as if he wanted to show Thomas he wanted it now too. As he thrust the red head of his cock inside the taller boy, he groaned watching how beautifully R arched his back, his cock sliding in further, the tight hole. Thomas’ whole body was trembling as he was deep inside the other, holding onto him tightly as he ran his hand down feeling how hard R’s cock was in his grasp. He groaned up in joy as after just a few more seconds he came deep inside R, feeling slightly ashamed of how fast he came but the stress and lust gathered up in him just made it hard to hold it back any longer. When he pulled his still hard cock out of R his pupils widened in surprise as the black haired boy turned to face him and easily picked him up into his arms, Thomas being pinned hard against the shower’s wall, muffling his moan as the other without hesitation thrust his thick cock up inside him. The pain didn’t matter because the joy to see that beautifully lined face and to feel so happy and calm for once made him to forget about that. 

“I can feel my heart beating Thomas.” R’s sweet voice just made Thomas to want him even more. Also the changing in the other cheered him up, kissing him on the lips longingly as he felt R rutting inside him intensively. Thomas hissed when the other bit onto his neck, smiling how he immediately pulled back looking at him guilty. “Sorry…bit of a reflex…” Thomas couldn’t help but snicker as R was so sweet. 

“You can bite me, I’m not against rougher things, just don’t eat me up, okay?” He grinned as R quickly nodded then he leaned in to kiss him, moaning aroused the way the other sucked on his lower lip, enjoying the rhythm he was thrusting in and out of him while the water was pouring down on them. He began to jerk himself while he was being fucked, whimpering as he felt R leaving hickeys all over his shoulder and neck. R sped up his thrusts soon coming deep inside Thomas who squirted his come onto his and R’s chest for the second time, holding onto the taller boy as he was catching up his breath. 

“You’re the only one who makes me feel alive.” R whispered against Thomas’ wet lips before he kissed him deeply for long minutes, both of them forgetting about the virus, the cranks, the lot of deaths, and WCKD till they were in each other’s arms. It was the same as they lay in their bed, Thomas gently fondling R’s soft locks, pressing some kisses on it, being close to each other till they’ve fallen asleep. 

 

When Thomas woke up, he immediately got out of the bed not seeing R anywhere in the room, he ran out onto the corridor, growling when two guards blocked his way, hitting the glass door as he saw R being escorted by two nurses. His anger only went higher when Janson walked up to him. “Calm down Thomas. You know there’s no need for this. I thought you’ve finally understood we are all here to help.”

“Where are you taking him?” He had enough of Janson’s bullshit and just wanted to get over with it.

“Routine examinations.” Thomas felt so strong urge to punch the rat man, so he’d wipe that arrogant smirk off his face.

“Fine, then let me go with him.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you Thomas. You’re too valuable to be risked getting into any further connect with your crank friend. You’re immune, and he can still be a threat no matter if he has a pulse or not. I think Thomas you’ve already been in enough intimate contact with him.”

“You fucking pervert!” That was it, Thomas had enough of that bastard and smashed his face as hard as he could with his fist, jumping onto him, with such anger that not even the two guards were able to drag him off. He only stopped punching Janson when a needle was stabbed into his neck, the sounds and view going all blurry around him.  
His head was pounding from the unbearable pain he felt, rubbing his eyes as Thomas heard some voices around him, trying to get up but he needed a few more minutes to fully be aware of himself. “God…guys…wh..what are you doing in here?” He gasped as he looked up at Newt, Minho and the others. 

“I told Minho you’ll need us, because as usual you’d get yourself into trouble.” Thomas smiled up hugging Newt before he glanced over at Minho hesitating a bit due to their last fight. 

“It’s good to see your ugly face again.” Minho hugged Thomas to himself before Newt pointed out they didn’t have much time. “Where is the cr…where is your friend?” Minho corrected himself as Newt glared at him.

“They took him away, but I’m afraid I know where they’ve taken him.” 

“Good, then show us the way.” 

Thomas smiled at his friends gratefully to be there for him, to risk their lives for him and R. As they were crawling along the vent, Thomas led the way not bothering to steal any cards or sneak as they were lacking the time, also Brenda and Jorge waiting for them outside with a Berg. With the weapons the boys had it was easy to break inside the vast room, ignoring the alerting beeping and red lights they ran inside after Thomas, most of them being shocked by the view of the moveless bodies hanging on all kinds of wires. Thomas was praying that R wouldn’t be in there but he gasped feeling his heart stopping for a second when he saw him as well at the end of a row. “No…no…no!” He reached up gently cupping the boy’s pale face. “Help me! Just cut him off it!” Thomas looked up when from a neighbor room a doctor walked in Thomas immediately grabbing the gun out of Minho’s hand and pointed it at her. “Get him off! Right now! I won’t hesitate to kill you!” If he’d not have known he was immune he’d have been in the belief he was infected as he felt the savage rising up in him, and he knew he’d be able to torture, kill this doctor if she’d not help, but she did, Thomas was holding R who was lying in his arms without any tubes or wires in him. “R…please wake up.” He whispered, pressing some kisses onto his lips then leaned back a bit as the boy threw up some liquid from his lungs looking up at him with his startled eyes. “Oh God, you’re okay.” Thomas whispered as he hugged him tight to himself. 

“We don’t have the time for this Thomas, let’s move!” Minho pulled them up from the floor and the little group began to run along the corridor not sparing anyone’s life who tried to block their way or attack them. In the loud noises and chase after a while Thomas lost the others then he gasped as Janson out of nowhere appeared pressing his gun against R’s forehead, not even letting him time to say a word Thomas kicked the gun out of his hand and shoot him with his own gun, not with one bullet but as many as he had, being dragged away by R as they continued running on the endless corridors stopping as a door opened to the edge of the building nothing under it but great depth and a bigger pool with water or maybe some sort of chemical liquid, Thomas couldn’t tell. The horde of people that were coming made it impossible to go back. He looked up at R as he wrapped his arms around him and whispered against his lips to trust him as he pulled Thomas with him, falling down into the water with a huge splashing. Thomas only swam up to breathe before he dived under till the bottom where he saw R lying with his eyes closed down, as he grabbed onto him he swam back up, chuckling as he also fought with tears to see R looking back at him. He pulled him tight to himself kissing him longingly. 

“I love you.” He whispered kissing him once again, staring in amazement and surprise once R’s eyes turned a darker shade of blue, also his skin colour turning healthy. 

“I love you too Thomas.” They didn’t have more time to talk as the loud noise of a berg flying above them interrupted the boys, but Thomas smiled as he recognized Newt and Minho who dropped a rope down for them, what he grabbed onto tightly with R. After leaving the WCKD’s base a long journey was ahead of them, but it was all worthy, because after Thomas stepped through the Flat Trans with R, he knew the so called paradise wouldn’t have had any meaning or point to him if he would not have had this boy by his side. 

“I never thought I’d see rich meadows, flowers, true life again.” R held his eyes on the scenery while he was stroking Thomas’ curls as the boy rested his head on his lap. 

“None of it would matter if you’d not be here.” Thomas reached up to fondle R’s pretty face, who of course blushed from the comment. 

“He’s a real charmer, isn’t he?” Newt giggled as Thomas threw an apple towards him but grabbed it chewing into it once he wiped it in the sleeve of his shirt. “Come on Tommy, don’t be so serious. Maybe R wasn't even different but your kiss cured him.” Thomas pushed himself up and smiled over at the blonde boy as he leaned against R’s chest. All of this seemed so unbelievably idyllic and happy, that he thought he’d still need weeks or months to actually believe this all wasn’t just a dream. After running his eyes on his friends and the beautiful view he turned back and kissed R who made his life complete.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fanfic, I've made an AU video to it what you hopefully will like :) Thank you for reading my work!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01gasWxKgEc


End file.
